guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Meriten4Lau
Anmerkung zur Profilseite Wenn ich Ihnen auch zu einem großen Teil Ihrer Ausführungen zustimme, Ihr folgender Wunsch erscheint mir nicht erfüllbar: "...Ich hoffe, ...dazu führt, dass der bloße Titel in seiner rein sozialen Bedeutung abgewertet wird''', '''damit sich Dissertationen nur noch lohnen, wenn man die Wissenschaft weiter bringen will und damit die Promotion als akademischer Grad wieder im Vordergrund steht." Ich denke dabei z. B. an Dissertationen von Medizinern, Ingenieuren und Juristen, von denen das Umfeld bzw. das Berufsleben (Aufstiegschancen) immer öfter nur diesen Nachweis der Befähigung zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten - in regelgerechter Form - voraussetzt. (88.64.14.242 10:06, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Antwort auf Kommentar zu meinem Profil Ja, ich stimme zu: vor allem "der Doktor, der mich wieder gesund macht" wird aus dem Alltagsverständnis noch so schnell nicht verschwinden. ABER da die Medizin ja ohnehin auch etwas - na Sperrfeuer ist zu viel gesagt - aber doch unter Druck von Seiten anderer Naturwissenschaften steht, die vereinfachte Promotion wieder abzuschaffen, ist der Prestigeverlust des Titels zumindest nicht kontraproduktiv. Falls sich die die aktuelle Tendenz weiter fortsetzen sollte, dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass mehr ProfessorInnen strengere Auflagen gerade in den Fächern forcieren, in denen die Promotionsquote bei 70-80% liegt, weil es ja auch in ihrem Interesse ist, sich weniger Arbeit zu machen - und weniger aber dafür bessere Dissertationsprojekte sind weniger Arbeit und auch noch interessanter. Gleichzeitig werden es sich ein paar mehr Leute überlegen, ob sie es brauchen, und das kann sich dann wieder positiv auf die Qualitätsstandards, die gesetzt werden auswirken. Meine Prognose wäre in diesem Fall, dass wir in 15-20 Jahren über 10% weniger Promotionen in der Medizin haben werden. Jura ist ja noch mal ne andere Geschichte - da variiert die Quote der Promotionen ja hauptsächlich mit den Ermittlungserfolgen der Staatsanwaltschaft :-) (gekaufte Titel sind ja überproportional häufig Jura-Dissertationen). Herzlicher Gruß Meriten4Lau 18:59, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Ich habe die Anmerkung zu meinem Profil auf meine Diskussionsseite verschoben, werde da jetzt auch diese Antwort drunterstellen, weil ich bei anonymen Wikia-NutzerInnen bisher die Erfahrung gemacht habe, dass sie ihre Diskussionsseite nicht so im Blick haben. Frage Hallo zusammen, ich bin neu in diesem Forum und habe eine Frage. Ich finde die Arbeit die hier geleistet wird absolut lobenswert und ich begruesse es sehr, dass die Dissertation des Herrn zu Guttenberg so genau durchleuchtet wird. Ich wende mich heute an Euch alle, da ich den starken Verdacht habe, dass auch meine Chefin Ihre Dissertation abgeschrieben hat bzw. zitierte Stellen nicht mit den noetigen Quellenangaben versehen hat. Meine Frage nun ist, wie kann ich Ihr am Besten auf die Schliche kommen und diesen Betrug aufdecken? Kann ich es direkt bei der Uni anzeigen oder wie kann ich beweisen - so hervorragend wie Ihr das macht - dass Stellen aus Ihrer Dissertation nicht von Ihr stammen? Ich bin ueber Eure Ratschlaege sehr dankbar und freue mich auf eine Antwort. Schoenes Wochenende. Hallo HPLC, falls Du nach einer Antwort suchst, Du findest sie auf Deiner Diskussionsseite. Gruß Meriten4Lau 19:45, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo alle zusammen hallo schneemann - kannst du mir helfen? wie kann ich eine Kommnetarfunktion einblenden? kommentarfunktion Connie rambold 19:07, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) merci Hier der Link: http://de.atomausstiegselbermachen.wikia.com/wiki/Atomkraft#WikiaArticleComments! Freuen uns auf jeden, der mitmacht! (77.4.240.190 21:53, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC)) Hallo, weißt du eigentlich wie lange die Verjährungsfrist bei der Uni Heidelberg bezüglich Doktorarbeiten ist? Sind die Nachforschungen bei Koch-Mehrin daher nicht eine Danaidenarbeit, da sie eventuell den Doktortitel so oder so behalten kann? Gruß Ärgerlich 14.04.2011 22:47 Danke für die Nachricht, denke bezüglich der Verjährungsfrist sollte auch mal etwas unternommen werden, denn Betrug kann doch niemals legalisiert erden. Gruß Ärgerlich 14.04.2011 22:56 Hallo, schau mal bitte auf die Diskussionsseite, da stellt einer eine Frage wie er sich bezüglich einer evtl. gefakten Doktroarbeit (Chefin) verhalten soll. Hab Deinen Link von hier gepostet und hoffe, dass das so in Ordnung geht. Gruß Ärgerlich 15.04.2011 17:55 Nochmal Hallo, vielleicht weißt du aber, wer weiterhelfen kann, wäre schon blamabel, wenn der hier keine Hilfe finden würde. Übrigens habe ich dich für einen Mann gehalten, aber das war anscheinend falsch :-) Gruß Ärgerlich 15.04.2011 18:11 ______________________________________________________________________________________ Pressespiegel zum GuttenPlag wiki Hallo, Alle Pressespiegel fangen mit dem jeweiligen Tag an, außer dem Pressespiegel zum GuttenPlag. Wäre es möglich den auch so einzustellen, dass der jeweilige Tag oben angezeigt wird? Gruß Ärgerlich 11.04.2011 20;25 Hallo, ich danke Dir, schön dass Du so ungeduldig bist! Erstens ist es schöner, zweitens ist es auch einfacher ihn zu bearbeiten. Lieber Gruß Ärgerlich 11.04.2011 21:49 Hallo Meriten4Lau, Bez. Stellungnahmen gibt es 2 Möglichkeiten: 1.) Neue Seite (copy&paste), alte Seite wird gelöscht > Kommentare werden mitgelöscht 2.) Weiterleitung auf neue Seite (Nabla fragen) - Letzteres weiß ich nicht, wie es geht. Man kann Fehler leider nicht im Seitenname korrigieren. Herzliche Grüße und lieben Dank für deinen Beitrag hier! LMB 21:39, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Pressespiegel 1. April 2011 Ich hatte schon eione Ahnung, warum ich den Aprilscherz der "immobilien-Zeitung" relativ ausführlich reingestellt habe - Engel & Völkers mit ihrem tatsächlichen Adelsschwindel in der Firma und dann KTzG -. Gestern 18.00 Uhr hast du es rausgelöscht, heute ist die Seite nicht mehr erreichbar (was dem Eingeweihten auch ziemlich klar war - ich schreib nicht umsonst dazu, dass es heute (02.04.2011) interessant werden wird). Na ja. Kannst es wieder herstellen - oder den toten Link entfernen. Mache wenigstens letzteres. --Externer 14:09, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Im Grunde ist es mir egal - mach bloß den toten Link raus. Für mich wars nur interessant, dass es den dort beschriebenen Fall um den falschen Adelstitel auch tatsächlich gegeben hat. Aber, du hast recht - es ist nicht GuttenPlag. Und ich hätte Engel & Völkers ein bißchen intelligenter in der Reaktion erwartet. Externer 14:45, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Hallo Meriten4Lau, : Danke für Deine Nachricht, hab´s leider erst jetzt gesehen, klinke mich aber sofort ein. : Gruß : Ärgerlich 02.04.2011 20:57 : Nachtrag: Hab nochmal was unter dem 01.04. eingestellt, sei bitte so lieb und verschönere meinen Link. Bitte die im Pressespiegel zum guttenplag vom 31.03. und 01.04. ebenfalls. : Danke : Ärgerlich 02.04.2011 21:06 : : Hallo, : sei mir nicht böse, wollte ich schon machen und hab auch bei LMB nachgefragt. bin leider schon ein älteres Semester und es hat absolut nicht funktioniert. Sei bitte so lieb und mach dir auch weiterhin die Mühe und verschönere meine Links. Aber wenn es zu sehr stört, klinke ich mich halt aus dem Pressespiegel aus. : Gruß : Ärgerlich 05.04.2011 11:19 : : Hallo, : ich danke Dir. Werde mal in einer ruhigen Stunde üben. Selbstverständlich mache ich es so, wie Du es geschrieben hast. : Übrigens, Dein Profil und Deine Motivation hier zu arbeiten - Respekt. : : Gruß : Ärgerlich 05.04.2011 13:08 : : D A N K E - es funktioniert. : Ärgerlich 05.04.2011 17:46 : Verschoben Hallo Meriten4Lau, habe gerade die von Dir gesammelten "Guttenberg-Aprilscherze" auf die Seite Der Casus Guttenberg, GuttenPlag und die Alltagskultur verschoben (das ist die zentrale 'Humor-Seite'), weil sie auf der Seite "Pro Guttenberg Demos" doch ziemlich off topic waren, und niemand sie dort vermuten/suchen wird. Hoffe, das ist auch in Deinem Sinne! Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 19:36, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Äh, habe gerade Deine Antwort gelesen u. bin etwas irritiert. War das sarkastisch von Dir gemeint? Sollte ich Dir auf 'die Füße getreten' sein? Falls so: sorry! War wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Deine Idee einer Guttenberg-Aprilscherz-Sammlung ist doch prima! Nur waren die Daten m.E. am falschen Ort abgelegt, weshalb ich diesbezüglich 'nachgebessert' habe. -- Allerbeste Grüße Mr. Nice 19:56, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- ...alles paletti! Auch Dir noch einen schönen Abend! Bis bald -- Mr. Nice 20:14, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ganz schön verwirrend, dass mit Ärgerlichs Antwort, gell? :-) Aber ich glaub´ Dir unbesehen, dass DU die betreffenden Änderungen gemacht hast (vielleicht hat sie ja auch noch daran herumgearbeitet...). Jedenfalls sieht das kombinierte Resultat jetzt schon recht ansehnlich aus, oder? Beste Grüße und auch Dir ein denkbar angenehmes Wochenende! Mr. Nice 17:18, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Jau, Kairos! Das mit dem Stub hat sich erledigt. Fühl´ Dich völlig frei, an dem Intro herum zu arbeiten! Ich bin gerade mit der Arbeit an einem Diiskussions-Papier zur m. E. dringend notwendigen Perspektive-Debatte um GuttenPlag Wiki / Nachfolgeprojekt beschäftigt, das ich gerne noch an diesem Wochenende posten möchte. Bis bald -- Mr. Nice 17:29, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hab´ das neue Vorwort schon besichtigt. Bestens. Vielen Dank! -- Mr. Nice PS: Falls Du kurz Zeit hast, kannst Du vielleicht mal eben im Forum vorbeischauen? Habe dort gerade meinen Spaß mit einem Nachwuchs-Troll, der mich offenbar als einen der Anwälte von zu Guttenberg 'outen' will :-) Siehe: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Harald_Tessen_GhostSummer%3F&t=20110408183408 @M4L: Was neues zum Pressespiegel Mal nur 'ne Frage: Ich habe soeben entdeckt, dass da irgendwo eine ältere Vorlage (Kategorie:Publikation) im Februar verwendet wurde. Soll die weiter im Archiv verwendet bleiben, oder stricken wir das mühsam zurück - spätestens ab März wurde sie nicht mehr verwendet? Steht im Kommentar zum PS/GP WIKI. Habe es auch an LMB auf die Disk-seite gesetzt. Deine Meinung wäre auch hilfreich. --Externer 18:05, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Neu: Schau mal in die Kommentare vom Pressespiegel, bitte. Beste Grüße, --Externer 08:02, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Doppelt gemoppelt Hi Meriten4Lau, warum hast Du Kanal 8 wieder reingenommen? Die haben nur bei TVO abgeschrieben. Gruß --Kannitverstan 15:50, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- ...immerhin hat Kanal 8 die Nachricht im Netz publik gemacht, und nicht die dort sauber angegebene Ursprungs-Quelle - was auch der Grund dafür war, dass ich sie vorhin unter Kanal 8 erstmalig in den Pressespiegel gesetzt hatte, bevor Du, Kannitverstan, das geändert hast. -- Mr. Nice 17:12, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : re:Frage wegen Seitenverschiebung Hallo. Nur als kurzer Hinweis: ich bin es gewohnt, Diskussionen in Wikis auf nur einer Seite zu führen (macht den Diskussionsverlauf übersichtlicher). Deswegen beantworte ich Anfragen an mich häufig gleich auf meiner eigenen Benutzerdiskussion - wenn du also Fragen hast, am Besten später dort noch mal reinschauen, ob ich in der Zwischenzeit geantwortet habe. :) Im aktuellen Fall habe ich das gemacht: Benutzer_Diskussion:NablaOperator#Frage_wegen_Seitenverschiebung - und auch im Atomwiki ist eine Antwort auf meiner eigenen Seite zu finden. Gruß, NablaOperator 22:48, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- re: Frage wegen Blog-Artikel Hallo Meriten4Lau, bin ja auch alles andere als ein Exeperte für Wikia-Software, aber es könnte daran liegen, dass Du den Artikel nicht mit dem Button "Blog" auf Deiner 'Privat-Seite' angelegt hast, sondern womöglich mit "Neuer Artikel" im allgemeinen Menü. Wenn Du so einen 'neuen Artikel' dann unten als Blog-Beitrag kategorisierst, findest Du ihn zwar in dieser Kategorie aufgelistet, er wird aber nicht unter 'Letzte Blog-Beiträge' erfasst. Allerdings finde ich Deinen Beitrag Der Doktor''titel''? dort, rechts im Fenster 'Beliebte Blog-Beiträge'. Er scheint also durchaus erfasst zu sein. Mein Tipp: Einen Admin fragen, was da los ist! -- Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 18:22, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mr. Nice: aktuelle Korrespondenz Hallo Meriten4Lau, 1) Jetzt hab´ ich auch mal eine technische Frage: Wie schaffst Du es, Bilder hochzuladen, einzubauen und dafür Punkte zu bekommen? Bei mir - und seinerzeit auch bei anderen KollegInnen - klappt zwar das Hochladen und Einfügen, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund gibt´s dafür keine Pünktchen :-) 2) Schau Dir im Forum doch bitte mal den Thread Die Wissenschaft hat versagt - jetzt muss der Staat ran an. Vermutlich nicht nur bei mir rollen sich da sämtliche Fußnägel `rauf und `runter! Habe eben auch schon kurz etwas dazu gepostet, aber so wie ich Dich einschätze, hast Du bestimmt auch noch einiges dazu zu sagen. - Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 23:11, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Meriten4Lau, entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich jetzt erst wieder bei Dir melde! Ich war in den vergangenen Tagen voll damit beschäftigt, noch vor der Veröffentlichung meines Positionspapiers zur Perspektive-Diskussion um das GuttenPlag Wiki mein Punkte-Konto etwas aufzupolstern und 'Meriten' zu sammeln, um mir darin auch ein paar kritische Töne leisten zu können. Jedenfalls freue ich mich, auch Dich jetzt persönlich darauf hinweisen zu können, dass besagtes Papier nun endlich fertig geworden und online ist. Der Text hat zwar einen beträchtlichen Umfang angenommen, ist aber immerhin hübsch strukturiert und auch für portionsweisen Konsum bestens geeignet. Du findest ihn unter: "Quo vadis, GuttenPlag?" Ich habe diesen Beitrag bewusst so eingebaut, dass er zunächst noch nicht unter "Letzte-Blog-Beiträge" zu finden ist, sondern nur auf gezielten Hinweis hin, oder bei einer Durchsuchung der Übersichts-Seite zur Kategorie 'Blog-Beiträge' entdeckt werden kann, damit er zunächst einmal im kleineren Kreis der GuttenPlag-AktivistInnen gelesen werden kann, bevor ihn alle zu Gesicht bekommen. In etwa zwei bis drei Tagen werde ich dann NablaOperator oder einen anderen Admin bitten, ihn auch unter "Letzte Blog-Beiträge" sichtbar werden zu lassen, und auch im Forum darauf hinweisen. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 10:50, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS: Warum das Problem 'Punkte für Bilder' bei mir aufgetreten ist, weiß ich jetzt übrigens auch: Für Illustrationen im Forum gibt´s grundsätzlich keine Pünktchen - und dort hatte ich sie eingebaut! PPS: Hattest Du eigentlich mitbekommen, dass Du, Ärgerlich und meine Wenigkeit am 20.04.2011 im taz-Artikel "[http://www.taz.de/1/netz/netzkultur/artikel/1/jaeger-der-verlorenen-zitate/ GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki - Jäger der verlorenen Zitate]" exemplarisch erwähnt wurden, um unterschiedliche Motive von 'Plagiat-JägerInnen' bei GuttenPlag zu skizzieren? -- Mr. Nice 11:39, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Meriten4Lau, mein Vorstoß bezüglich Perspektive-Diskussion scheint ja auf 'fruchtbaren Boden' zu fallen (siehe die bisher eingegangenen Kommentare zu "Quo vadis, GuttenPlag?"), und ich scheine gerade auch den Nerv von Leuten getroffen zu haben, die fernab des 'Inner Circle' angesiedelt sind (siehe z.B. den aktuellen Kommentar von Kreuzritter zu NablaOperators Text "Überlegungen zur Zukunft des GuttenPlag Wiki". Um die Entwicklung voranzutreiben, greife ich gleich mal einen m.E. sinnvollen Vorschlag auf, den PlagDoc gemacht hat, nämlich 'communities' (ich selber nenne es auf gut Deutsch einfach: Arbeitsgruppen) zu bilden, in denen sich diejenigen zusammentun können, die sich für einzelne Projektbereiche engagieren und (meine Lesart) bereit sind, für diese jeweiligen Bereiche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Direkte Frage an Dich: Hast Du vielleicht Interesse, Dich an einer solchen 'community' für den Bereich "Pressespiegel/Materialsammlungen" des Wikis zu beteiligen? Die, sowie eine weitere AG für den Foren-Bereich, versuche ich gerade ins Leben zu rufen. Bei Ärgerlich habe ich auch schon angefragt, und Externer bekommt von mir heute abend Post. Falls Du auch andere KollegInnen darauf ansprechen möchtest, z.B. LMB - ich wäre Dir dankbar dafür! Dass das Projekt so einfach ausgeknipst werden könnte steht jedenfalls nicht (mehr) zur Debatte, und ich finde, jetzt wird´s richtig prickelnd und spannend, weil sich erstmalig die reale Chance für die Aktiven außerhalb des 'Inner Circle' abzeichnet, ganz massiven Einfluss auf die Gestaltung des GuttenPlag Wiki (künftig: PlagiPedia Wiki?) zu nehmen. Oder, wie ich es bereits Kreuzritter gegenüber formuliert habe: "Die 'crowd' mag zwar insgesamt geschrumpft sein, aber die einzelnen 'crowdlinge' scheinen gerade außerhalb des 'harten Kerns' mit dem Projekt gewachsen und auch 'erwachsener' geworden zu sein, was besagter Meritokratie jetzt langsam echtes Leben einhauchen könnte." In diesem Sinne - und mit besten Grüßen Mr. Nice 04:33, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Meriten4Lau, besten Dank für Deine positive Antwort auf meine jüngste Anfrage! Habe Dich bereits im Entwurf für die Community Updates als AG/Community-Angehörige eingetragen. Was hältst Du übrigens von meinem provisorischen Vorschlag für einen Oberbegriff zu 'Pressespiegel & Materialsammlungen: GuttenPlag-Infothek? Vielleicht fällt Dir ja auch noch etwas Besseres dazu ein. Außerdem: Inzwischen kommuniziere ich mit Ärgerlich (aber auch mit Externer) per E-Mail, was sich als sehr angenehm und praktisch herausgestellt hat. Zumindest Ärgerlich und ich haben neutrale E-Mailadressen eingerichtet, und vielleicht könntest Du das ja auch machen? So könnten wir den internen Informationsfluss innerhalb unserer kleinen Community regeln und schnell, sicher und vertraulich untereinander kommunizieren. Zumindest solange die Community/AG so hübsch überschaulich ist wie derzeit, erscheint mir das als optimale Lösung. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 20:14, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Meriten4Lau, nun hat es wieder etwas gedauert, bis ich mich auch bei Dir 'zu Hause' (Diskussionsseite) mal wieder melden kann, aber während der letzten Tage war ja für uns alle so viel zu tun, dass ich es einfach nicht geschafft habe. So, und nun schnell drei Punkte, mit denen ich Dir ad hoc 'auf die Pelle rücken' möchte: 1) Pressespiegel zu Guttenberg (siehe Diskussion im Kommentarbereich des Entwurfes für Community Updates). Habe mir den von Dir initiierten Pressespiegel inzwischen angesehen, und bin nun der Meinung, dass er völlig OK ist. Begründung meinerseits: Er ist gut geeignet, mögliche zeitgeschichtliche und gesellschaftspolitische Aufarbeitungen der 'Causa Guttenberg' zu unterstützen, und sollte daher im Wiki seinen Platz haben. 2) Vorschlag zur Koordination der Aktivitäten im Bereich Pressespiegel & Materialsammlungen Ich würde dazu gerne im Subforum "Diskussion über Verfahrensweisen im GuttenPlag Wiki" einen Thread eröffenen, damit alle, die in diesem Community-Bereich aktiv sind, einen zentralen Kommunikationsraum zur Diskussion von Verfahrensweisen, Ideen- und Meinungsaustausch haben. Ärgerlich sagt "OK". Was hältst Du von der Idee? 3) "GuttenPlag ist tot" - und wir 'Nicht-Defragmentierer/innen' sind lediglich "Nachlassverwalter". Wer so etwas verzapft? Na dann schau doch bitte mal in den Kommentarbereich von "Quo vadis, GuttenPlag?"! Da geht gerade die sprichwörtliche 'Post ab'! Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 09:49, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) 4) Nachtrag: Deine Entscheidung, nur via Wiki kommunizieren zu wollen, akzeptiere ich selbstredend, aber ich bedauere sie insofern, dass PlagDoc durchaus recht hat: ab und zu muss man untereinander auch mal 'Tacheles' reden können - ohne dass jede/r mitlesen kann! Mr. Nice 10:05, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo M4L, Schick´ mir bitte ne Kurznachricht, wenn Du hier wieder online bist. Hab was für Dich. Beste Grüße Mr. Nice 14:33, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS: Du bist doch unsere Spezialistin für Graphik & Design. Könntest Du nicht eine schöne Illustration für die Seite Kommentar-Bereich basteln? Ich schreib´ gerade an einem Into-Text dafür, nachdem Ärgerlich angeregt hat, Die Seite optisch endlich mal etwas aufzuwerten. Mr. Nice 15:11, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi M4L, Sorry, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, musste zwischendurch weg! Noch online? Falls nicht - kein Beinbruch - wir 'kriegen' uns schon! Dass Du ad hoc keine Zeit hast, um das angefragte Bild zu machen ist nicht schlimm (suche dann nach einem Provisorium). Beste Grüße (auch von Ärgerlich und Externer!) -- Mr. Nice 18:13, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Dringend Hallo M4L, sicherlich hast Du meine Bemerkung oben im Pressespiegel gelesen. Kann mich ja irren und bitte Dich daher Dir vielleicht einmal diesen neuen Fall anzusehen und mir mitzuteilen, ob du anderer Meinung bist. Gruß Ärgerlich 15.05.2011 21:27 (UTC) ---- DIES & DAS 1) Der Einfachheit halber: Schau Dir bitte mal an, was ich gerade an PlagDog gepostet habe. Das ist z.T. auch für Dich relevant (z.B. Illustrations-Streit). 2) Zu Das Beste aus den GuttenPlag-Blogs: Bitte Kommentar einsehen (Es sind übrigens ZWEI Artikel von Dir dabei, die noch eine 'Mini-Beschreibung' benötigen) 3) Hast Du inzwischen überlegt, ob Dir eine bessere Kombi-Bezeichnung für 'Pressespiegel & Materialsammlungen' einfällt als 'Infothek'? Falls nicht: kein 'Beinbruch' - eilt ja nicht so sehr :-) 4) Bitte um Bestätigung, dass Du die E-Mail-Adresse erhalten hast. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 22:36, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Schau mal an Schau doch mal kurz das hier an. Wird Dir sicher auch gefallen! Was den dort erwähnten Leitfaden angeht, hatte ich schon mal mit Ärgerlich darüber gesprochen, möchte Dich aber keinesfalls übergehen und bitte Dich, Dir auch schon mal ein paar Gedanken zu machen. Falls Du Fragen hast, weißt Du ja, wo Du mich findest! Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 23:26, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) WICHTIG Bitte dringend um Kenntnisnahme des Kommentars von NablaOperator unter dem Beitrag: "Plagiatsaufdeckung für Lehrkräfte" Ich selber werde dort erst nach Rücksprache im KollegInnen-Kreis - also auch mit Dir - Stellung nehmen. -- Mr. Nice 16:03, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC)